This invention relates generally to stackable, interlocking furniture. More particularly, this invention concerns the appropriate positioning and spacing of the furniture's structural elements to achieve effective interlocking of multiple modules and efficient use of space when multiple modules are stacked for storage or shipment. Among other uses, individual modules of this invention may be used as a general purpose stool, step ladder, ottoman, bench, bedside table, coffee table, or shelving. Multiple modules can be interlocked end-to-end to form longer single level structures. Multiple modules can be stacked in a variety of configurations to create shelving units or pillars for efficient use of storage space.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,331 discloses stackable, nestable articles of furniture including two identical tables and two identical chairs which may be used separately or mated together to form a single cube-like unit. The table units include three legs, one leg extending down from a table surface and having a predetermined width, and the other two legs extending down from the table surface having a space between the legs sized to accommodate the first leg. When assembled into a cube-like unit, the table units are oriented at 180° with respect to each other on the vertical axis and at 180° with respect to each other on the horizontal axis, such that one table surface rests on the ground and the other table surface faces away from the ground. In this orientation, the first leg of one table interlocks with the two legs of the second table and vice versa, created a stacked unit of tables. The associated chairs are similarly designed to nest, within the stacked table unit to form the cube-like unit.
While this prior art illustrates an effective way to stack furniture, it suffers from several problems. First, it does not teach any way to stack more than two table units. In situations where more than two tables are in use, this design would force a user to create multiple cube-like units which are not interconnected. Because additional units are not interconnected, vertical storage would result in a safety risk and side by side storage would limit storage room. Second, the table units of the prior art stack inefficiently, again making it difficult to store a large number of units in a small space. Because the patent discloses stacking the legs of one table upon the legs of the other, the composite cube-like unit is nearly as tall as the height of two tables. Therefore, very little vertical space is saved in this storage configuration. Finally, the system does not provide any means for interlocking the table units while the individual components are arranged for use. Thus, long rows of tables are created only by placing the tables next to each other; there is no means of preventing them from coming out of alignment.